Called 14
12:19:14 AM | Edited 12:19:38 AM Ry: ((He returns to his own bedroom and collapses into bed, I think.)) 12:21:01 AM Josie: He has some really strange dreams again--a forest, some ponds, a mirror, someone dressed all in gold. It's all very hallucinatory. And he wakes up well after dawn. Tess is already gone and there's a mug of warm blood with a lid on it next to him. 12:22:56 AM *** Ry rubs his eyes. "Too many fae." *** 12:23:31 AM Josie: No one answers! Which is good because no one is there. 12:35:52 AM Josie: ((Yo?)) 12:36:09 AM *** Ry gets out of bed and swallows the blood down. *** 12:37:26 AM Josie: It's pretty good and still the right temperature. 12:39:13 AM *** Ry goes downstairs! And checks his texts. *** 12:41:14 AM Josie: Rose has left a few notes, nothing urgent--The investigation has yielded traces of not one, but two Tzimsce in the apartment building. The second one wasn't really traceable after they left and is considered still at large. Rose has put out a notice to the vampire public about a Sabbat interloper so that people can protect themselves. 12:42:30 AM Josie: She has the hunters--evidently a mother-daughter duo--imprisoned, but isn't sure quite what to do with them. 12:43:50 AM *** Ry finds Tess! *** 12:44:55 AM Josie: Tess is with the rest of the family in the living room! Armand is teaching again, but this time Mal is also there taking notes in a cuneiform-looking language, alongside Lizard. Faye's on the floor snoozing. 12:49:36 AM Josie: Mal appears oblivious to the fact that Lizard is eyeing him from time to time, probably because he's still wounded (though not bleeding delicious fresh blood anymore). 12:50:26 AM | Removed 12:50:50 AM Ry: This message has been removed. 12:50:44 AM Ry: Ry waves. 12:51:08 AM Ry: ((Why do I constantly forget how /me works on Skype.)) 12:51:26 AM Josie: ((I don't know but the way it works when you can't edit it is ANNOYING.)) 12:51:31 AM Ry: How's everybody? Any fires? 12:52:09 AM Josie: Tess waves back. "Nope, no fires. The extra security equipment is coming later. The patrols are checking in with me now--probably should have done that before, not that it would have helped." 1:04:06 AM Josie: Tess: It was my fault, really. I was treating it like a simple bodyguard gig when it was really more like ... well, like protecting Gray. 1:06:19 AM Ry: It's not your fault. 1:06:25 AM Ry: Hunters are damn good at what they do. 1:06:58 AM Josie: Liz: Are there a lot of them? 1:08:00 AM Ry: Not really.... most of them aren't good, and die pretty easy. 1:08:21 AM Ry: The ones that survive, are pretty dangerous. 1:09:44 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah. These were old hands. Well, the older one, anyway. I don't think Gray wants to kill them. 1:11:03 AM Ry: What do you think she'll do with them? 1:12:18 AM Josie: Tess: She might be able to get someone to Dominate them into forgetting--that's going to be pretty tough, though. 1:13:56 AM | Removed 1:14:06 AM Ry: This message has been removed. 1:14:02 AM *** Ry nods. *** 1:15:00 AM Josie: Liz: What if she can't? 1:23:30 AM Josie: Tess: Well... she'll probably just leave them imprisoned, honestly. Gray doesn't like to kill people. Says she'd rather recycle them for later. 11:40:40 PM Josie: Ry was talking to Tess, Liz, Armand and Mal (Faye is also there) in the living room! 11:43:28 PM *** Ry will text Rose. "Hey. Two Tzimisce - one went to ground. What about the other one?" *** 11:45:22 PM Josie: There's no answer, but the doorbell rings. 11:45:59 PM *** Ry will answer it! *** 11:50:58 PM Josie: It's Rose! She's looking down at her phone, apparently some dude just texted her. 11:51:10 PM Josie: Rose: The other one is the one you killed and stuffed into a furnace. 11:51:27 PM Ry: Oh, I thought that was a ghoul. 11:51:50 PM Ry: Welcome. You must be this Fae to enter here. 11:52:01 PM *** Ry indicates a height with his hand. *** 11:53:19 PM Josie: Rose: I don't think I'm going to qualify. 11:53:32 PM Josie: She has three people with her, by the way. 11:54:26 PM Josie: One is wearing the gray suit of a bodyguard; the other two are dressed in ordinary clothes--one a slender gray-haired man who moves a little too slowly to be a vampire, and the other a red-haired woman wearing a very loud casual dress. 11:55:06 PM *** Ry lets them all in! *** 11:55:50 PM Josie: They all come in! 11:55:53 PM Josie: Rose: I have bad news. 11:56:41 PM Josie: Rose: ... or possibly good news, depending on how you look at it. 11:57:00 PM Josie: She eyes the scene on the couch curiously, lingering a bit on Armand and Mal. 11:57:05 PM Josie: But she doesn't address it. 11:57:20 PM Josie: Rose: The Toreador Primogen wants to meet Liz. 11:57:43 PM Josie: Rose: The New York Primogen, I mean. 12:00:38 AM Josie: Liz: ... I thought they didn't want me. 12:03:50 AM *** Ry looks at the others. *** 12:04:58 AM Josie: Rose: I don't think they deserve you even if they do want you, but we must humor them or they can make themselves a nuisance. 12:05:25 AM Josie: Rose: This is my hairdresser, Elise, and my tailor, Mr. James. 12:05:44 AM *** Ry waves at them. *** 12:06:10 AM Ry: Tonight? 12:07:09 AM Josie: Rose: No, they're just here to take measurements and maybe work on some hair options. 12:10:47 AM Ry: We have a date for this, then? 12:11:27 AM Josie: Rose: I managed to get two nights, if that helps. ... I'm not happy about it either. 12:15:42 AM Ry: She'll be fine. 12:15:56 AM Josie: Liz: How do you know? 12:16:09 AM Ry: Because I know you by now, Liz. 12:16:26 AM Josie: Armand: You have been working very hard. And for this you will not need to dance, just talk. 12:18:45 AM Josie: Elise: We're just here to help you feel more confident. 12:20:48 AM Josie: Liz: I don't think it's working. 12:21:11 AM Josie: Mal: Can't you just do that thing where you make everyone stare at you for a while? 12:21:25 AM Josie: Liz: No! I don't know how! 12:21:41 AM Ry: Probably best to not do that. 12:22:40 AM Ry: It'll be fine, Liz. Just let 'em know you know how to behave as a vampire. uphold the masquerade, all that stuff. 12:23:53 AM Josie: Liz: But I don't! 12:27:33 AM Ry: You do. You're smart and it's mostly common sense for smart folks. 12:28:18 AM Josie: Rose: Look, you'll be fine. He'll probably want to see your art. 12:32:03 AM *** Ry nods. *** 12:32:24 AM Ry: He's Toreador. He'll want to see what you can bring. 12:33:03 AM Josie: Liz: None of my art is good! 12:33:26 AM Ry: Honestly, Liz. You'll be fine. 12:33:38 AM Ry: ((As that is a very Toreador thing to say.)) 12:33:56 AM Josie: ((It is a very very artist thing to say overall!)) 12:34:21 AM Josie: Rose: I'm pretty sure that's not true. I don't have an eye myself, but Bruce Figg, although a terrible person and an even worse vampire, did. 12:36:08 AM Ry: It's not true. She's pretty amazing. 12:36:20 AM Ry: Can I be there? 12:36:52 AM Josie: Rose: Yes, and Tess as well. 12:37:15 AM *** Ry nods at Liz. *** 12:37:21 AM Ry: There, see? We'll be there. 12:37:26 AM Ry: You'll do fine. 12:38:26 AM Josie: Liz: ... can vampires get panic attacks? 12:38:49 AM Ry: You're still a people. So yes. 12:40:54 AM Josie: Tess: Relax, you'll be all right. They're not allowed to just kill you. 12:41:13 AM Josie: Rose: Well, technically they are, but on a practical level, they can't. 12:41:25 AM Josie: Lizard makes a strangled squeaking noise. 12:42:07 AM Ry: It'll be fine. If anyone says anything, blame it on your filthy Gangrel guardian. 12:42:20 AM | Edited 12:42:25 AM Ry: A toreador will just nod knowingly and let it go. 12:42:54 AM Josie: Rose: Ry, you're not filthy enough to make that stick and you know it. 12:46:20 AM Josie: Rose: Just do your best and don't punch anyone in the face and you'll be fine. 12:48:14 AM *** Ry nods. *** 12:48:46 AM Josie: Liz: I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you-- 12:49:07 AM Josie: Rose: I know you didn't. You were terrified and I'm terrifying. Don't worry so much, and don't apologize so much either. 12:49:16 AM Josie: Liz: Sorry! I mean... 12:52:26 AM Josie: Rose: I know. Now hush, go and spend some time with Elise and Mr. James, and make sure you tell them what you like so that you still feel like you. It helps. 12:52:54 AM Josie: Tess, Liz and the tailor and hairdresser head to the master bedroom to start their work. 12:53:09 AM Josie: That leaves Rose, Rose's bodyguard, Armand, Mal and Ry in the living room. 12:54:03 AM Ry: Well then. I suppose it'll be like pulling off a bandaid. 12:54:16 AM Ry: Figured out what you're doing with the hunters yet? 12:55:05 AM Josie: Rose: The older one's resistant to Dominate. 12:57:12 AM Ry: ((was it the younger one that Ry was able to get?)) 12:57:50 AM Josie: ((Nope, the older one!)) 1:00:42 AM Ry: Huh. Must have been dumb luck that I managed it, then. 1:01:22 AM Josie: Rose raises her eyebrows. "Or you've gotten powerful in your old age." 1:06:36 AM Josie: Rose: I'll remember that when I have to send a hit squad. 1:07:20 AM Josie: Mal: ... is that... is that flirting? 1:07:39 AM *** Ry smiles. *** 1:07:47 AM Josie: Armand: Yes. 1:07:55 AM Josie: Mal: ... I'm never going to understand humans, am I. 1:14:01 AM Ry: Probably not. We he trouble, too. 1:14:20 AM Ry: Anyway. wiping their memories is apparently not an option, then. 1:15:11 AM Josie: Rose: No. I might just leave them in there. 1:20:43 AM *** Ry nods. *** 1:21:27 AM Josie: Armand: You could deploy them against your enemies. 1:22:08 AM Josie: Rose: I like my enemies alive, thank you. It's easier than starting over with new ones all the time. 1:22:25 AM Ry: ... we do have a Tzimisce loose. 1:23:00 AM Josie: Rose: That is an idea. 1:23:12 AM Josie: Rose: I'd have to convince them they're worse than me. 1:25:23 AM Ry: They seem pretty stubborn. 1:25:52 AM Josie: Rose: ... we do have photos of the crime scene. 1:26:03 AM Josie: Rose: The trick will be getting them to believe they're really real. 1:29:32 AM Josie: Mal: Can't you just show it to them? 1:29:40 AM Josie: Rose: No. It's been cleaned up. 1:30:05 AM Josie: Mal: I meant by scrying. You can't really lie with scrying if you do the spell right in front of them. 1:34:40 AM Josie: Armand: ... would they know that? 1:34:55 AM Josie: Rose: They might, actually. They did mention supernatural assistance. 1:37:44 AM Ry: Any suspicions? 1:38:13 AM Josie: Rose: No. I think they may know a mage or something like that. 7:01:41 PM Josie: Rose: And then there's the other bad news. 7:04:31 PM Ry: .... Drop that shoe, Rose. like tearing off a Band-Aid. 7:05:23 PM Josie: Rose: This one's not as bad. Or worse, depending on how you look at it. 7:05:40 PM Josie: Rose: There's a reporter looking for Liz. 7:06:24 PM Ry: Tell me more? 7:06:48 PM Josie: Rose: He hasn't been using her name at all, but the description's pretty good and he did manage to trace her to Figg. 7:09:08 PM Josie: Rose: I might be able to have it handled for you--though I do try to be cautious about that sort of thing with reporters. 7:11:00 PM Ry: Handled how? 7:12:58 PM Josie: Rose: We might have to kill this one. Over time, the media can have too many contacts with the strange, and eventually Dominate doesn't work anymore. He's young, but... sometimes it's necessary. 7:13:20 PM *** Ry nods. "What has he turned up about where she came from? *** 7:14:14 PM Josie: Rose: We're not sure yet. We were able to get his laptop and duplicate the information on it, but it's encrypted. 7:16:49 PM Josie: Rose: They're finding it difficult to crack. ... I hate to kill him before we can get the information. 7:17:19 PM Ry: I was going to say. He could be ueful to figuring out where she came from. 7:19:08 PM Josie: Rose: Well, have a plan in case he shows up, then, is my advice. 7:20:06 PM Ry: You think he'll be able to track her here? 7:21:03 PM Josie: Rose: I don't know, but the Hunters did. He might have been able to follow them. 7:21:28 PM Josie: Rose: .... we could move you again, but I'm starting to run out of safe houses. 7:21:45 PM Josie: Mal: I like it here. 7:27:47 PM Josie: Armand: We should keep entrances and exits to a minimum. 7:28:30 PM Josie: Mal: Well, I'll just cancel all those vacations I had planned. 7:28:48 PM Ry: Look who's funny now. 7:29:10 PM Josie: Mal: The language is getting easier. 7:32:37 PM Josie: Armand: I can stay here for a few days. I'll call the shop. 7:33:29 PM *** Ry nods. "What are you going to do with the hunters, speaking of them?" *** 7:33:34 PM Ry: ((Oh, wait, I asked that.)) 7:33:39 PM Josie: ((Yeah, he asked that!)) 7:40:07 PM Josie: Mal: What shop? 7:41:03 PM Josie: Armand: I own a small antique bookshop. 7:41:13 PM Ry: Oh. 7:41:33 PM Josie: Mal: That sounds boring. 7:42:10 PM Ry: Well, I suppose you do what you have to. I have several jobs I'm behind on. I was also supposed to be in Morroco. 7:43:11 PM Josie: Rose: I definitely advise not going to Morocco. 7:43:18 PM Josie: Armand: Not everything need be exciting. 7:44:56 PM Josie: Mal: That's true. 7:45:14 PM Ry: Oh, that ship sailed. I mean, literally. I had an archaological expedition. 7:45:31 PM Josie: Rose: They take ships for those? Still? What year is it? 7:46:03 PM Josie: Armand: Some people still like the sea. Also, depending on the equipment concerned it may have been cheaper. 7:46:32 PM *** Ry nods. "Yeah. *** 7:47:25 PM Josie: Rose: Well, I'll have to make it up to you somehow, but Morocco will have to wait. 7:48:14 PM Josie: Rose: ... your work, though? If you have time, I suggest you do it. You're good at it, and you don't need to be here for everything--Tess can help with that and the security detail can worry about protecting Lizard. 7:48:28 PM Josie: Rose: ... and she needs a better name than Lizard. Or just Liz. You know how formal the older ones can get. 7:48:52 PM Josie: Armand coughs politely; Rose ignores him. 7:49:12 PM Ry: I like Liz. 7:49:41 PM Josie: Rose: At least a last name, then. Preferably not her real one. 7:49:55 PM Ry: But yeah, I have to check my messages. 7:51:40 PM Josie: Liz, Tess, Elisa and Mr. James return. 7:51:51 PM Ry: How'd it go? 7:51:55 PM Josie: Liz looks a bit less nervous. 7:52:42 PM Josie: Tess: Pretty good, I think. They're gonna do just a trim and styling for the hair and ... honestly I didn't understand much of the fashion discussion, but it sounded good to me. 7:53:06 PM Josie: Mr. James: She gave me some sketches. 7:53:17 PM Josie: Lizard: They're just ideas. 7:53:40 PM Josie: Mr. James: Some of them may not work, but some may work very well. We shall have to see. 7:56:08 PM Josie: Rose: All right. We'd better head out. 8:04:40 PM Ry: All right. We'll... be here. I'll probably ehad into the city tomorrow to check on some jobs. 8:05:12 PM Josie: Rose: Good idea. ... do you need anything? 8:05:26 PM Josie: Tess: More guns. 8:05:30 PM Josie: Rose: You have a lot of guns. 8:06:25 PM Ry: She really does. 8:06:27 PM Josie: Tess: You can't have too many guns! 8:06:43 PM Josie: Rose: But you can have too many guns to fit in one house. And I bet you didn't even bring them all. 8:07:18 PM *** Ry eyes Tess. *** 8:07:29 PM Josie: Tess: ... well, no. 8:07:46 PM Josie: Rose: ... your birthday's coming up, I'll see what I can do. 8:07:57 PM Josie: Rose kisses Ry on the cheek, and heads out with her retinue in tow. 8:08:04 PM *** Ry waves. *** 8:11:54 PM Josie: So does she. 8:12:01 PM Josie: Tess beams. "You know, she can be a really nice boss." 8:12:23 PM Josie: Mal: You're all so weird. 8:12:53 PM Ry: ... why now? 8:13:29 PM Josie: Mal: What's a gun, anyway? 8:14:26 PM Ry: It's a weapon. 8:15:42 PM Josie: Armand: A ranged weapon--specifically it fires a lead pellet or bullet at a very high speed. 8:15:57 PM Josie: Mal: Oh. ... I'm pretty sure you're all still weird. 8:16:23 PM Josie: Liz: He promised to make me all kinds of things. And a fancy dress for when the primogen comes. 8:19:03 PM Ry: Still nervous? 8:19:44 PM Josie: Liz: Yes. 8:20:09 PM Josie: Liz: But at least I'll look pretty when he cuts my throat or... whatever it is they do. 8:20:23 PM Ry: He won't. 8:20:34 PM Josie: Liz: How do you know? Have you met him? 8:21:08 PM Ry: They're not just going to cut your throat. 8:23:59 PM Josie: Liz: How do you know, though? 8:24:03 PM Josie: Armand: It would be rude. 8:24:39 PM Ry: Yeah. You'll show them you're an artist and also that you can fight bulls, and you'll be fine. 8:28:16 PM Josie: Liz: But... 8:32:16 PM Ry: I'm kidding about fighting bulls. Just... be yourself, demonstrate common sense, and you'll be fine. 8:33:37 PM Josie: Armand: Let's get back to lessons, yes? Learn as much as possible before the meeting. 8:39:11 PM Josie: Lizard eyes him like he's crazy, and then sighs. "... all right." 8:39:30 PM *** Ry nods. "Good idea." ***